


Dropping Hints

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Consent is sexy folks, Discussion of Boundaries, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role), hyperfocus is a good thing sometimes, jester and molly help yasha, leather harness, this is pure smut, with important conversations hidden amongst the filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: Beau has been dropping hints about something for months, so Yasha decides to get some help figuring out what her girlfriend is too afraid to ask her.OrBeau doesn't know how to ask for what she wants
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Dropping Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. This is smut.   
> I also never mean for there to be angst or fluff, but I guess I'm just incapable of leaving a plot alone!

“Ugh! Jes, what should I do?”

The tiefling in question sighed and turned from her tablet once again, laying the stylus atop the little ceramic unicorn holder she’d made to make sure the stylus didn’t vanish into the black hole of art supplies on her desk. Beau currently lay in a distressed sprawl of limbs across the lilac and pink quilt on her bed, the expression on her face looking especially silly because her head was hanging upside down off the side of the bed. This was not the first time Beau had come to her for advice about this specific issue in the past few months, and Jester was starting to wonder if she would have to be the one to take action. 

“Beau, just tell Yasha what you want,” Jester reached forward to cover Beau’s mouth with her ink-stained hand before she could interrupt. "She’s literally the perfect partner, so I’m sure she’d be down to try.”

Her friend groaned and dragged her still wrapped hands over her tanned face to brush Jester's hand off and hide behind her fingers. She'd come straight to Jester's apartment from training and teaching at the studio, which was to be expected because only Beau could be relied on to be irreparably horny after getting the shit beat out of her. 

"But I really _like_ sex with her now...I just...She's so attentive and caring and _gentle._ How am I supposed to tell her I want her to overpower me and fuck me into the mattress?!" Beau mumbled, peeking through slightly parted fingers at her friend who was currently rolling her violet eyes while throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I don't want her to feel like she has to do anything she isn't comfortable with just because I asked. She's allowed to say no, but I think sometimes Yasha forgets she has that power because of what happened with Obann. I don't ever want her to feel like she can't say no because she just wants to make me happy."

"Exactly like that Beau! If you need to have a conversation about her being able to say no, do it. You're both smart people, and I know you're not used to asking for what you want, but if anyone would listen and be willing to try, it's Yasha." Jester turned back to her tablet to resume drawing, waving a hand dismissively. "Tell her you want that for Christmas or something, it's only a few weeks away." 

With a final heavy sigh, Beau rolled herself off the bed and stood behind Jester for a moment before ruffling her hair affectionately. By the time the tiefling turned to chastise her, Beau was already halfway to the door, an arm thrown behind her to flip Jester off as she laughed her way out of the apartment. 

"I swear Artie, if she doesn't tell Yasha soon, I'm gonna do it for her." The artist lamented to the bored-looking russet Maine Coon sprawled atop his extravagant cat tower. From his vantage point, Artie could observe the street in front of Jester's apartment, just the way he liked it. The large cat gave a flat _'mrow'_ in response to Jester's question and turned to watch the familiar human disappear from sight as she jogged down a nearby alleyway. 

\--- 

It took three weeks for Yasha to work up the courage to text Jester after picking up a few not so subtle clues Beau had been leaving but denied as soon as Yasha asked about them. Her girlfriend still struggled to ask for what she wanted- Yasha knew this- but she wasn't making any process getting Beau to open up, so it was time to reach out to her favorite little blue tiefling for help. 

She sucked in a nervous breath after sending the first set of messages, throwing her phone down on the couch next to her before anxiously standing to pace. Luckily, Beau was oblivious to the world around her. She had headphones in and a messy sprawl of notebooks, textbooks, and her laptop on the kitchen table in front of her. Yasha smiled affectionately after noticing how Beau was crouched atop the chair while she typed, something she only did when in one of her "super focus" spells. When Beau was that focused on a task, few forces in the world could break her concentration.

A small chime from her phone had her frantically scooping the device up as she thumbed it open to read Jester's reply. 

Yasha gave one more glance towards Beau before heading for the bedroom, her phone already buzzing in her hand as Jester's goofy contact picture spread across her screen. Once the door was closed behind her and she was seated on the edge of the bed, Yasha hit the answer button and thankfully remembered to turn her volume down before the call had connected.

"Ohmigosh Yasha," Jester's excited squeal exploded from her speakers, nowhere near as loud as it would have been without Yasha's quick thinking. "I literally told her so many times to just ask you, but she was being so stubborn that I thought I'd have to be the one to tell you." 

Yasha ducked her head abashedly and held her bottom lip between her teeth while she considered her question. Meeting Jester had been one of the high points in her life, and the past few years of their friendship had involved a ton of personal growth that allowed Yasha to feel comfortable enough to ask Jester about these kinds of things. 

"I mean, the idea of being the one um...in charge?" Yasha furrowed her brows and looked at her screen where Jester was nodding enthusiastically whilst petting the large cat ginger cat in her lap. "Has crossed my mind once or twice. Is she afraid I might say no?" 

Jester groaned and made a loose gesturing motion with her hands, "No! I wish she would just talk to you about these things, but she's actually afraid you _won't_ say no to 'fucking her into the mattress'- her words not mine- even if you don't want to just because she asked."

Yasha sighed and flopped back onto the bed at the explanation, cheeks flushing at the words Beau had apparently relayed to Jester. Beau's anxiety logically made some sense, but it was also something that could be remedied by just talking it through with Yasha. She and her girlfriend would definitely have an in-depth chat about this, but this was something she could see herself doing and she'd been wanting to explore some more stuff in the bedroom now that she was comfortable enough to do so with Beau. 

"I understand why she's acting like this, but I'm also interested in trying so," Yasha covered her face with a hand for a moment as she worked up the courage to actually ask Jester for help. 

"Willyoutakemeshopping-"

Yasha didn't even have time to finish her rushed sentence before Jester was whooping with delight and nodding as Artie fled from her lap. She clapped her hands together a few times while wiggling happily before grabbing her phone from where she'd propped it up. "Are you free tomorrow around 5:00?" She only waited long enough to see Yasha nod before continuing. "Perfect! Molly and I will pick you up then! This is gonna be the best Christmas present EVER! Okayyyy, well I gotta go, but you should start thinking about what kind of dick you want! Byeee!" 

The call ended before Yasha could say anything. She sat there shell-shocked for a moment before pulling a pillow over so she could groan loudly and hide the blush spreading across her entire face. What had she gotten herself into?

\---

_Six days later..._

It was Christmas Eve and Yasha had spent all night in a constant state of both anxiety and arousal. 

True to her word, Jester had taken Yasha shopping at one of the smaller, queer-owned adult stores in Nicodranas the day after they talked. With both Jester and Molly's guidance, Yasha had quickly found the perfect present for Beau. The sight of the various burgundy leather straps and gleaming white-gold buckles across her fit form was enough to make her mouth dry. She remembered the way her girlfriend reacted the first time she'd worn lingerie so she was very excited to see what her reaction would be to the leather.

Currently, she was in the bathroom of her apartment twisting and turning to look at herself in the mirror over the sink, double-checking that she'd buckled and secured everything in or on the harness. Her mismatched eyes watched with fascinated curiosity as her fingers lightly trailed down the length of the slightly curved dildo held by a series of rings and straps. Yasha turned slightly to the side to better see how the navy blue silicone looked as it protruded from between her legs, and to be honest, she liked it. 

She and Beau had returned from Jester's holiday arty a short while ago, and Yasha had disappeared into the bathroom while Beau was busy in the kitchen making hot cocoa. 

After a few more minutes fixing her hair where her braids had come undone and getting herself in the right mind space, Yasha was ready. She heard footsteps and the clinking of mugs as Beau came into the bedroom and slowly opened the door, leaning casually on the doorframe as she took in the sight of her girlfriend and waited for Beau to notice. 

"Hey, Yash? I know you like having 10 little marshmallows in yours so I cut up a big one into 10 pieces since we ran...out..." Beau's jaw hung slack when she finally looked up to see Yasha exiting the bathroom leisurely wearing nothing but a leather burgundy harness that hugged her shapely thighs and sat high on her toned waist. The taller woman watched as Beau's electric gaze trailed over the straps until settling on the place where they all converged and...

"Oh, fuck _me._ You talked to Jester." 

The sight of navy blue silicone extending from the shining rings above the apex of Yasha's leg short-circuited her brain, and had she not been so quick to react, Beau would have dropped the mugs she was holding. After fumbling and spilling a few drops on the hardwood floor below Beau hastily set them on one of the bedside tables, all the while looking at Yasha as if she was afraid her girlfriend would disappear if she stopped looking. 

"Ummm...Yash?" Beau's voice cracked when she spoke, so she swallowed a few times and opened her mouth to try again when Yasha's voice interrupted her. 

"Go get something to clean up your mess, and when you come back...I want you on the bed...clothes on." Yasha's voice came out as a low purr, one Beau had never heard before. The human felt heat and slickness gather in her center at Yasha's instructions, and she was so distracted that she didn't realize she'd complied without resistance until her hands were wiping the spill up with a dishtowel she must have grabbed from the kitchen. 

Beau made the mistake of looking back up at Yasha while on her knees cleaning up the spilled cocoa. For a moment she was certain this was a dream because she'd _had_ this exact dream before, but the touch of Yasha's hand as it gently released her bun from the hairband holding it up was very real. 

Her girlfriend's face betrayed her softness for only a moment as she tenderly ran her long fingers through the gorgeous mocha locks that were strewn across her chest every morning. The moment passed, however, and Yasha's gentle touch suddenly became a tight grip that electrified Beau's every nerve from tip to toe. 

" _Good girl. Get on the bed."_

Later, Beau would insist her heart skipped a beat at that moment, and she thought for sure she'd died and gone to heaven. 

Yasha released her hold on Beau's hair with a dismissive casualness as she walked towards the bed. The woman on her knees actually whined when she saw the back of Yasha's harness. The straps circling her waist dipped down to meet a pair of straps cutting diagonally upwards from a ring high on the outside of her upper thigh. That ring also housed another strap that disappeared into the valley between her thighs where it was mirrored by its twin on the other side of Yasha's body. 

The white-haired woman made no indication that she'd heard the sound Beau made. After a few more seconds trying to process what had just happened, Beau shook herself from her stupor and rose on shaky legs, moving towards the bed as if her life depended on it. 

Yasha smiled to herself while listening to Beau scramble onto the bed and flop onto her back. The response she was getting from her girlfriend made her feel a bit giddy with power. She loved knowing she was the one causing all these reactions and wanted to continue to draw out all the emotions and reactions Beau usually held back. 

She could tell Beau was already beyond around from the way her chest heaved and her cheeks flushed a lovely ruddy color that Yasha was sure she'd find across the tips of Beau's pierced ears and other places across her body. 

"Yash-" 

"Undress and grab the headboard." 

Beau let out a choked sound at that command and began frantically pulling off the hand-knit sweater covered in snowy owls and a white-topped pine forest set against a cobalt blue background that Caduceus had gifted her earlier. 

"Slower." 

Beau's head dropped back against the bed with a huff as she forced her eager hands to slow down. She met Yasha's gaze as she began to inch the black t-shirt she'd been wearing up over her washboard abs, teeth grit in steely determination to follow directions for once in her life. The mismatched set of aquamarine and violet peering back at her held a sort of hunger that sent a wave of warmth coursing through Beau's body as she continued to remove the shirt, bottom lip now firmly between her teeth. 

Yasha remained standing at the foot of the bed, just watching as Beau shimmed out of her ripped skinny jeans and finally out of the candy cane striped boyshorts she'd bought as a joke a few weeks ago. When Beau was finally completely bare, Yasha walked around to the side of the bed and waited a moment before grabbing one of Beau's wrists that lay beside her head, hauling it up to the headboard with a firm movement. 

"I said grab the headboard, Beau. You need to listen more carefully." 

Those lust darkened cerulean eyes blinked up at her a few times before Beau nodded and threw the other hand blindly towards the headboard. Once there, Yasha took her time slowly fitting each leather cuff around Beau's wrists- checking that this was okay with a simple look at her girlfriend- before buckling each one and checking the fit by sliding two fingers along the inside of inside to make sure they weren't too tight. 

Molly had taught her how to fit and fasten everything properly after their shopping trip, and Yasha had eagerly learned everything they had to teach while blushing a violent shade of pink. Once she was satisfied, Yasha hooked the two lobster clasps to the d-rings at the end of a short length of leather that left Beau only able to separate her hands about six inches.

Yasha was pleased when Beau grabbed two of the twisted wooden dowels that made up their sturdy headboard without any further prompting. She kneeled beside Beau and gripped the other woman's chin firmly, turning her head so she was facing Yasha. 

"If you let go of the headboard before I tell you to, I'll stop. If you need to take a moment, say 'slow'. If anything is ever too much for you, say 'stop'. If I ever think you're uncomfortable but not saying anything, I will stop. I'm in charge tonight, but _you_ are the one in control." Yasha's tone was no-nonsense, but her eyes betrayed the care she held for Beau's well-being and it made the usually stoic human actually tear up as she nodded in affirmation. 

The aasimar had discussed the limits she was planning on setting with Molly- who had the most experience in this area- and Jester- who read _a lot_ of smutty books- because she wanted there to be clear boundaries so both she and Beau were comfortable at all times. 

"Can you say that for me?" 

"I'm in control," Beau repeated, cursing the way her words came out heavy with the tears choking her throat. "I love you so much." 

Yasha's mask of indifference cracked at Beau's teary admission, a smile rising to her lips before she could stop it. She felt so lucky to have Beau trust her so fully, and she was keen to show Beau just how much she loved her. Yasha allowed one soft kiss to Beau's lips before the softness was replaced with the kind of confident power Yasha usually only exuded during her rugby or hockey matches. 

She nipped harshly at Beau's bottom lip before she pulling away, cheeks colored a lovely rose shade and heterochromatic eyes dark with steadfast love and unquenched lust. 

"A little birdy told me that you've been keeping a dirty little secret." Yasha's voice was smooth and rich, settling across her body like melting chocolate did on your tongue. Pale fingers traced lazy paths amongst the shadowed areas where Beau's muscles showed their definition, watching the skin beneath her touch twitch slightly as she went. 

"Tonight, you're going to learn how to use your words to ask for things," She continued, her hand slipping down...down...down...but stopping just before the spot where Beau's arousal burned the hottest. 

"Communication is very important to me Beau," Yasha's large hand cupped the heat between her legs as she spoke while the other hand found its home pressed firmly into the mattress near Beau's head. "So I want you to tell me what you told Jester, and then..."

Yasha smirked and bent her elbow so she could place her lips just beside Beau's ear, "Then you're going to beg me for it until I decide you've learned your lesson. Understood?" 

When she pulled back, Beau's lips were parted in a small oval of surprise, breath hitching in her throat as she nodded and wet her lips to speak. The moment she parted her lips to speak, all words left her consciousness for Yasha chose that moment to drag her thick middle-finger through the wetness glistening in the soft glow of Christmas lights tacked around the room. The callused tip of that finger teased her entrance gently, circling around it once before surging forward until she has filled Beau with the entire length of her finger. 

This action elicits a moan from Beau that is so much more explicit than she usually allows herself that the bound woman actually looks surprised at the sound she'd made. 

After realizing Yasha isn't going to move, Beau swallows drily and opens her mouth to speak again. "I want you to be rough, and..." Her eyes flicker down to the silicone length protruding from the harness Yasha is wearing before moving back up to meet her girlfriend's eyes. 

"And what Beau?" Yasha prompts, keeping her hand completely still as she waits for Beau's response.

Beau sucks in a quick breath before speaking in a reverent and hushed tone, "And I want you to... _to fuck me into the mattress."_

Yasha smiles slowly, eyes heavily lidded as she removes the finger from Beau without pretense and moves it up to press against her girlfriend's lips, asking permission. She immediately responds by moving her head forward to take the length of Yasha's finger into her mouth, tongue laving over the digit coated in the familiar taste of her own arousal. 

“ _Good girl…_ ” Yasha slowly removes her finger, painting a shining mirror of her own tattoo in Beau’s saliva down her chin. Beau’s breathing goes ragged as Yasha moves down her body to kneel between the well-muscled thighs that begin to spread for Yasha of their own volition. 

After placing a large hand on both legs, Yasha starts to trace circles with her thumbs across the sensitive flesh of Beau’s inner thighs, delighting in the feeling of muscles jumping under her touch. 

“Now...beg for it.” 

Beau lays there in stunned, extremely turned-on silence for almost a full minute before a sharp slap on the inside of her right thigh yanks her from her stupor. 

“Please!” She blurts, breathlessly exclaiming the first word to come to her mind. After a moment more of Yasha looking at her expectantly, Beau releases all the worries holding her back and says ‘fuck it’ to remaining stoic and cocky in bed as she usually did. 

Her hips tilt desperately towards Yasha, shoulders straining as she pushes them into the bed to obtain better leverage to desperately seek friction of some kind. “Please, Yasha. I’m s-sorry for not asking sooner. I’ve thought about this for so long, and I want it so badly.” 

The angel kneeling between her legs raised a single brow and gripped Beau’s thighs tighter. 

Beau threw her head back against the pillows and groaned in frustration. She was so damn turned on right now it almost hurt, but something was keeping her focused. As she watched Yasha, the woman shifted ever so slightly in the leather harness. Her face was a mask of stone, but Beau knew her girlfriend’s body well enough to see that Yasha was _very_ turned on. 

The knowledge of how much this was affecting Yasha gave Beau the courage to continue without shame. “Yasha, you know the other week when I fucked you in the shower? I’d just woken up from a dream where you were taking me just like this. Babe, I was so turned on there was a wet spot on the sheets.” 

Yasha inhaled sharply when Beau admitted this. That morning had left her with wobbly legs that nearly went out from under her the second she stepped on the ice at practice. 

_Well, that explains that._ She thought to herself before listening as Beau continued, voice starting to go hoarse from want.

“I love sex with you, but Yasha, you’re so fucking strong that sometimes I just want you to throw me over your shoulder and carry me off to fuck me against some wall until I can’t stand.” She wanted to reach up and take that big, beautiful head between her hands and shake some confidence into it.

“You are a fantastic partner...but I just want you to go _feral_ like you did after the Championship Game.” Beau grinned salaciously at the memory, her hips twitching at the image of their jean-clad hips grinding into each other on the hood of Beau’s car took over her thoughts. 

Yasha made a small sound at that and had Beau not been watching closely, she might have missed the way those leather-bound thighs clenched together a little more tightly, but she was watching closely and saw the faint wet shine of arousal coating Yasha’s inner thighs. 

_Game on then._

Beau arched her back, offering a perfect view of the hard peaks of her brown nipples, and whined pitifully, “Yasha please fuck me. The moment I saw that harness I wanted you to shove me over the edge of the bed and fuck me until I could see stars.” 

The sound of Yasha’s teeth grinding together as she held herself back and the sharp dig of her blunt nails into the tender flesh of her inner thighs drove Beau over the edge and into full-blown, shameless begging. Her arms strained as she tried to push herself closer to the curved length of silicone teasing her from inches away. 

“ _Please_ , Yasha! I promise I’ll be better at using my words, but right now I need you...I need your cock.” 

The final word was gasped out, breathlessly, as Beau finally said out loud the phrase she’d been holding back for so long. It was hard for Beau to handle any sort of control exerted over her after growing up under the iron thumb of her father, but one of her biggest fantasies was giving that control willingly to someone and being completely vulnerable to their desires. 

The last time Beau begged for something this whole-heartedly was when she was being dragged out of her house and shipped away to “boarding school”. She’d begged her parents not to send her away that night, begged them to change their minds, and begged for another chance. Those pleas went ignored by her parents as her struggling form crossed the threshold of their manor. 

And now?

Now she lay here, restrained with her explicit permission, willfully begging for something she _wanted_ , with someone who respected her boundaries and _wanted_ to do what Beau was asking of them. 

Her needy cries finally seemed to get through to Yasha, and the woman leaped into action with such ferocity and focus that Beau actually felt her arousal beginning to drip onto the sheets below. The hands gripping at her thighs moved beneath Beau's hips, lifting her slightly off the bed so she could shuffle closer on her knees until both of Beau's legs were thrown over a well-muscled shoulder. 

At the first slide of firm silicone through her folds, Beau nearly let go of the headboard. In some small part of her mind, she realized that Yasha must have applied lube to the toy from the cool slickness of it, but she'd been so distracted the past half-hour that she couldn't remember ever seeing her do it. Most of her lower back wasn't touching the bed now, held completely aloft by Yasha's strength, which only served to turn Beau on more. Despite the burgundy leather harness and decently sized dildo she wore, Beau thought Yasha looked like an angel delivering salvation. 

"Thank you, Beau. Remember I'm in charge, but you're in control." Her eyes glinted hungrily as the head of her cock _-_ Yasha blushed after mentally referring to it as such _-_ pushed at Beau's entrance, lining up before she glanced up at Beau's needy expression, bottom lip currently bleeding from how hard she'd bitten it. 

"Don't let go of that headboard until I give you permission to." 

With that final command, Yasha's hips snapped forwards in one quick motion until the base of the cock was bumped firmly against Beau's clit. The human keened beneath her, heels pressing into Yasha's shoulder to hold her closer as she began a ruthless pace that soon filled the room with the explicit sounds of flesh meeting flesh and moans that would make even the most stoic person blush. 

"Fuck! Yash, you're perfect! I love you so- ah!" Beau's words cut off as her first orgasm crashed over her like an unexpected tsunami wave. She hadn't realized just how much the foreplay was doing for her, and yet here she lay, electricity arcing through her body and lighting her up with pleasure everywhere it touched. 

When Yasha's hips stilled for a moment, Beau fixed a heated glare on the woman and shook her head before she had to drop it back onto the bed beneath her.

"Don't even think about stopping. I want-" The words Beau hissed through her clenched teeth cut off as Yasha leaned forwards, hands coming to rest on either side of her raised and bound arms. The next time she drove her hips forward, both of them moaned as this new position allowed for pressure and friction beneath the harness for Yasha, and a deeper stimulation within Beau. Strong tanned legs now wrapped around Yasha's waist, clutching at the woman desperately as the heated coil within her stomach began to wind tighter once more, her second release already building quickly. 

"I want you to finish too." Beau gasped, fingers flexing around the headboard as Yasha ducked forward to capture one of the stiff peaks taunting her between her teeth, flicking it lightly with the tip of her tongue before moving to bite at the tanned curve of Beau's neck hard enough to leave a mark behind. 

"Don't worry about me," if Beau wasn't so distracted she might have noticed how Yasha's voice had dropped to the breathy rasp that only happened when she was on her way to her own release. "Tonight is about you."

"You're taking me so well Beau..." Her lips worshipped the various blooming bruises across Beau's neck and upper chest. Yasha's words whispered across the heated flesh there as she began to vary her strokes to stave off her own release. The first time she drew the cock fully out of Beau, the human let go of the headboard to reach pull Yasha back to her before she realized her mistake and hastily grasped at the headboard again, hoping Yasha hadn't noticed. 

She had, of course, and was now sitting back on her heels staring down at Beau, "I saw that...get on your hands and knees." 

Yasha's tone was dismissive, but Beau didn't care. She was already rolling over and rising clumsily onto her knees, the front half of her torso angling downward as she rested her forehead on her forearms just below where the cuffs circled her wrists. 

The aasimar woman took a few moments to breathe, using the hair tie she'd taken from Beau to pull her wild mane into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She looked back to her girlfriend and had to bite her lip to suppress a moan at the sight of Beau's glistening folds, swollen and begging for more. 

After steeling her nerves, Yasha reached out to lay a single hand against the firm, rounded muscle of Beau's rear. She just softly stroked the tanned skin there for a moment until Beau whined and began to press her hips back to seek Yasha's strap again. 

"Yasha, please I need-"

The single, sharp slap that landed across her slick folds was enough to send Beau hurtling over the edge into her second release of the night. She cried out briefly, thighs threatening to give way before her hips were being held up by large, strong hands as Yasha slowly pressed forward until the entire length of the cock was buried within Beau before she'd even come down from her second orgasm. 

This new position had the toy hitting new places within Beau, and she felt her inner walls flutter in a faint echo of new tension building at the apex of her thighs. 

Once fully inside Beau, Yasha stopped and leaned forward until she was draped across Beau's muscled back, lips once again brushing the edges of Beau's ear as she spoke. 

"Are you still okay?" Yasha murmured, ever the attentive and caring lover even when playing rough like this. 

"I'm better than okay Yasha," Beau assured, turning her head to press a half-assed and very sloppy kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's lips before gripping at the comforter to ground herself in preparation for what came next. 

The warmth of Yasha's skin against hers disappeared and was replaced by burning heat where either hand firmly gripped Beau's hips, though she wasn't moving an inch, and Beau was restless with need at that point. The woman prostrating herself beneath Yasha whined needily, attempting to break Yasha's iron grip and press back further into the cock filling her oh so deliciously. 

"Use your words, Beau." Yasha chastised, her hand landing harshly against Beau's backside before soothing the bite of the slap with gentle circles of her palm. 

Beau cried out again and thanked the gods above that spanking was actually something she'd had the balls to talk to Yasha about months ago. It was a rare occurrence, but the pain sharpened Beau's mind and allowed words to spill from her mouth again. 

"Please! _Please, Yasha!_ Gods, please fuck me!" 

"Listen to how needy you are Beau," Yasha was blushing a lovely scarlet, unbeknownst to her girlfriend, as she cleared her throat and prepared to speak again. 

"You look so pretty around my cock..." 

Beau nearly came again upon hearing such dirty language coming from Yasha, who was usually very restrained vocally in bed. The only thing that stopped her was the pinprick of nails pressing into her hips that helped clear the haze of her lust. 

The first sharp snap of Yasha's hips made Beau sob with relief, her grip on the fabric beneath their bodies tightening as Yasha stayed good to her word and fucked her into the mattress.

Beau was floating somewhere between her second and third climaxes when she felt Yasha's hips stutter briefly as she worked through her first release of the night. 

"Mmm...Yash? Wait...I wanna- I wanna see your face." Beau mumbled, trying to press herself up onto noodly arms before Yasha's strong grip wrapped around her to help flip her over and prop her up against the nest of pillows at the head of the bed. 

"Okay?" Yasha questioned, motioning to the cuffs still restraining Beau's wrists. Her query was met with a nod as Beau reached up and over Yasha's head so her arms looped around her neck and held them closer together. 

The next few minutes were filled with the slow roll of Yasha's hips up into Beau, saccharine kisses shared between the two, and finally, the gentle fluttering of her inner walls as her third release of the night washed over her. 

From what Beau could tell, Yasha was pretty close to finishing again, so why not go out with a bang? Breaking from the lazy dance of tongues and lips, Beau moved down to bite down roughly at the thick strap of muscle extending from Yasha's neck, relishing in the way the woman growled in response. 

"C'mon babe..." Beau whispered, pressing her forehead to Yasha's once more as she felt her girlfriend's grip tighten. "Finish the job...Fuck me harder."

She wasn't exactly sure when she came, because after only a minute or two of Yasha's powerful hips driving up into her, Beau's vision went white and she had to drop her head to Yasha's shoulder, whimpering as she came for the fourth time that night

She didn't even have to say anything to get Yasha to stop, for she'd finished right alongside Beau with a final grunt of exertion as she seated the cock fully within her girlfriend and felt her own release paint the insides of her thighs with wetness.

\---

After a few moments lost in her thoughts and lingering waves of pleasure, Beau felt a pang of emptiness and weakly protested as Yasha pulled out and began undoing the buckles on the harness and cuffs. 

When Beau felt Yasha try to move from her side she mumbled some slurred nonsense and threw her limbs over her angel to keep her there, "Mmm no. Stay." 

Yasha sighed and scooped Beau into her arms, cradling her against her chest as she settled back against the mass of pillows, her hand softly stroking Beau's back for a few minutes until she felt Beau stir and pull back to look at Yasha blearily. 

"Wha-?" The haze cleared from Beau's mind after a moment and she smiled tiredly up at Yasha as she reached up to push a stray lock of white out of her lover's face. "Babe, that was... _so_ hot. You did so well...Did you finish? My brain is a little bit scrambled right now." 

"Trust me, I enjoyed tonight and finished. Even if I hadn't, I'd be happy with fucking you into oblivion." Yasha preened under the praise and pressed a kiss to Beau's nearby palm. "I'm glad you enjoyed your present love, did I live up to your dreams?" 

Beau scoffed at that, "You were sooo much better than any of my dreams Yash." 

"Good. Now, what did you learn tonight?" Yasha prompted, raising a single brow at her girlfriend who was now pouting exaggeratedly. 

"That I need to use my words..."

"And?"

"And I'm not being a burden when asking you for things I want or need..." Beau grumbled reluctantly, trying to hide her face in the crook of Yasha's neck. Her girlfriend, of course, didn't let her hide for too long. She gently took hold of Beau's chin and forced the woman to meet her gaze.

"And?" Yasha repeated, pulling a blanket over their tangled forms as Beau's face spread into a sleepy smile that was obviously meant to be seductive but instead was goofy and so very _Beau_ that Yasha was sure her heart would burst from being so full of love. 

"And..." Beau replied, yawning as she snuggled further into Yasha's embrace. "That I can't wait to see how many times I can make you come with this...But first, nap time." 

Her girlfriend actually snorted at that and shook her head adoringly, "Go to sleep Beau. We can clean up after you take a nap." 

Beau nodded slowly and cracked open a single eye to look up at Yasha as she spoke softly, "Thanks for tonight. That was the best Christmas present ever. Love 'ya." 

"I love you too, Beau." 

Her words weren't acknowledged, since Beau was already fast asleep in her arms. 

\---

Later, after they'd both gently helped wash each other in the shower, Beau sent a few quick texts to Jester before passing out once more, enveloped with the warm strength of Yasha's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Boundaries are important! 
> 
> If you wanna find me, check out my social media
> 
> tumblr: countingonkarma  
> twitter: SweaterOfTears


End file.
